It is known in the prior art to alert a motor vehicle operator to the presence of nearby vehicles by sensing such other vehicles with sensors, such as onboard vehicle radar systems. However, such systems are limited to detecting other vehicles that are within the sensor's range, typically within a few vehicle lengths.